Buy More
Buy More is the electronics store where Chuck and Morgan work. According to Chuck, the address of their local franchise store is 9000 Burbank Boulevard , the rendezvous address phoned to Casey and Sarah's abductors in Burbank, California, 91506 (In reality, this address does not exist; addresses along this street in Burbank proper top out at 4300s, and then jump to the 10300s just over the line in the North Hollywood community of Los Angeles on the Los Angeles city street grid.) If Jeff's "resume" is to be trusted, he has worked at the Burbank BuyMore for 18 years, since it opened—or 1990. In its trademark green and yellow colors, the store's motto is: "When you buy more, you save more. And when you save more, you can buy more. And when you buy more, you save more. It all starts when you BUY MORE." , seen on a sign near Morgan late in the episode. Along with the regular sales staff, the "greenshirts," the store's tech support staff in white shirts and ties is dubbed the Nerd Herd, with a small fleet of lettered and logo'd cars for service calls. The store is an actual CompUSA store with the logos and signs changed. It is an obvious broad parody of the blue-and-yellow BestBuy chain with its "Geek Squad" corps of tech support. In reality, as a filming location the store's exterior shots in all of the episodes, except for the pilot, are of the Mervyn's at Fallbrook Center in West Hills, Calif (located at 34°11’21.38” N, 118°37’27.85” W). Buy More's main competitor is Large Mart, which has a franchise in the same shopping complex. (A Costco in the same shopping center as the Mervyn's/"BuyMore" is likewise used as the LargeMart exterior.) There is a Bennigan's chain restaurant across the street from BuyMore. Buy More staff Management * Big Mike * Morgan Grimes Sales Staff ("Green Shirts") * John Casey * Fernando * Bunny * Porter Bauer (Season One) * Marvin Gadsby (Season One) * Cecil Goldenberg (Season One) * Christina James (Season One) * Ruben Magno (Season One) * Sal Sawaya (Season One) * Skye Stoinitz (Season One) * Leticia Williams (Season One) * Sarah Yang (Season One) Nerd Herd See: Nerd Herd * Chuck Bartowski * Jeff Barnes * Lester Patel * Skip Johnson * Sam Lembeck (Season One) * William DeBlasio (Season One) Former Staff * Harry Tang * Anna Wu * Emmett Milbarge * Hannah The end of the Buy More? We see in that Big Mike gets a call from a mysterious man, known only as Moses, telling Mike that because Buy More sales are down the store will be closing. A worried Mike talks the problem out with Jeff and Lester, (maybe not the best people to talk to) and Lester suggests that the Buy More has a closing down sale to make up the extra cash and prove that the store can sell items. Big Mike agrees and the sale is on. However Buy More suits appear at the Buy More later and seem angry about the sales, saying that all the products should be moved to another Buy More. Big Mike, Lester and Jeff hide. Also in Daniel Shaw lures Chuck out of Castle for a final showdown, fighting intersect against intersect, by planting bombs all over the Buy More and threatening to blow up the store. The Buy More is evacuated by Big Mike, so that he can escape from the Buy More suits who are angry and looking for him because of the closing down sales. With the Buy More empty Shaw and Chuck fight it out, whilst a handcuffed Sarah can only watch. Chuck beats Shaw and Shaw is knocked out by Sarah. A while later Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Morgan and a collection of CIA clean up crew dressed as firemen, are searching for the trigger to the explosives that Shaw set up. Morgan finds the trigger but accidentally drops it because of his broken thumbs, and everyone runs out of the Buy More as it sets to explode. Due to an earlier conversation with Big Mike, where Jeff and Lester suggested that blowing up the Burbank Buy More would be a good method of solving the problems with the Buy More suits (Big Mike shot down this idea), everyone now thinks that Jeff and Lester were the ones who destroyed the Buy More, even having their (hilarious) mugshots posted on the news. Buy More locations Beverly Hills Buy More right|thumb|300px|A [[MQ-1 Predator|Predator drone targets the Beverly Hills Buy More in ]] The Beverly Hills branch of the Buy More is located at 10100 Wiltshire Boulevard, Beverly Hills, California, 90212, and is featured in , when the Beverly Hills employees, angry that the Burbank branch would recieve the new Roark Instruments R7 before them, cover the store in toilet roll. The Beverly Hills employees then confront their Burbank counterparts, but Big Mike insists on no retaliation. However, when Fulcrum, Chuck, Casey and Sarah break into the Buy More to steal back Orion's Laptop, the Fulcrum agent punches Emmett who is standing guard in defence of the store, knocking him out. Big Mike believes this to be the work of the Beverly Hills Buy More, and he, along with Morgan, Jeff, Lester and Emmett, break into the Beverly Hills store and destroy most of the merchandise. Additionally, when Lester, Jeff and Morgan utilise Orion's Laptop, believing it to be the R.I. R7, they target the Beverly Hills Buy More with a real Predator drone, believing it to be a highly realistic simulator. However, Chuck manages to retrieve the laptop and cancels the air strike just as the Predator is about to arm its weapons. Big Mike's Office Big Mike's Office is located at the side of the store, and is the location of many important events in the Chuck universe. For example, in , the Buy More employees are interviewed about the break in at the store, and in , Big Mike offers Chuck the position of assistant manager in his office. It became Emmett Milbarge's office for a brief time during Season Two, before Emmett is killed in , and Big Mike returns as store manager. Break Room The Buy More break room is where the employees of the buymore hangout during their breaks or sometimes when they're meant to be working. The room consits of several tables, drink machines and lockers. The room also is used when Emmett Milbarge was interrogating the staff and for a first aid class, led by Devon Woodcomb, after Big Mike almost choked on a doughnut. The break room has a secret tunnel, with the opening behind the lockers, which leads to Castle and which is used to sneak in and out of the Buymore. Home Theater Room The Home Theater Room is an entertainment centre located at the back of the Buy More store. It is a small room outfitted with a large flat-screen television and a sofa, designed to offer shoppers a chance to watch films or play video games. However, in reality, the flat-screen TV has been heavily modified to allow it to access and co-ordinate almost every aspect of the US military and intelligence services, even as far as co-ordinating flight plans for US Air Force bombers, as revealed in . In Season 1, Chuck, Sarah and Casey use the Home Theater Room as their main base of operations, before it is replaced by Castle. However, it is subsequently outfitted with a secret entrance to Castle (in the form of a trap door), similar to the one situated behind the lockers in the Buy More locker room. It is still occasionally used for mission briefings, and as part of Buy More sub-plots, notably in when Morgan is forced to deal with a gang of unruly jocks who have taken over the Home Theater Room, and in , when Ellie and Morgan find out about Chuck's relationship with Hannah after they discover the two making out in the Home Theater Room. Video Wall Although not often used directly by the team, the store's video wall is one of the store's prominent features. Videos subtly referencing the main plots or themes of an episode are often playing on the wall in the background: clips of What's Opera, Doc? run throughout in which a sizeable part of the episode occurs in an opera house. In Casablanca can be seen (the plot of which the episode itself frequently parallels) while in a movie featuring ninjas is played, which mirrors the plot which circulates around Ty Bennett and his history with Casey. Buy More Events * When Lester's aggressive sales policy puts the Buy More out of $3700, Lester organises a massive party at the Burbank Buy More and charges by the head to make up the missing cash. * Nerd Herd employee Chuck Bartowski beat the game Missile Command in the Burbank Boulevard Buy More. * Both the Burbank and Beverly Hills Buy Mores are targeted by the MQ-1 Predator drone for an air strike when Jeff, Lester and Morgan use Orion's laptop to program the drone, thinking it is a realistic flight simulator. * The Burbank Buy More is destroyed, for more information, see "The end of the Buy More?" section above. References Category:Organizations Category:Locations